


In Time Things Grow

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [82]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Backstory, Childhood Memories, Conservatories, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Greenhouses, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Memories, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Personal Growth, Plants, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic you have a few thoughts about plants.





	In Time Things Grow

You never had a green thumb. Your father had been able to grow and take care of anything, and from what you had heard from your father was that your mother had been a skilled florist. Sure, it could've been expected that you would have been a natural gardener, but you tended to kill everything you touched. It explained why your backyard had become a wasteland fit only for rocks and crabgrass. “It would've broken my dad's heart if he saw this.” you confessed as you looked over your yard which had at one point been full of the best blooms on this side of the county.

“None of this is y-your fault.”

“Of course it is. All that time my dad tried to teach me and how it all worked, I had allowed it to slip past my head in favor of my video games. This is the consequence of my negligence and incompetence.”

“Y-you kept the lilies alive.” he encouraged, pointing towards the random bloom in the leftmost corner of the yard. “It's only because they're the hard to kill hybrid you made. Face it,” you sighed, kicking a rock out of the way. “I'm not fit to be called a master gardeners daughter, and neither am I worthy of stepping into your conservatory.”

“D-don't say that.”

“I know I shouldn't, but I sometimes mourn for what used to be here. Probably not the best thing to do, but I can't help it because I know it's true.”

Wrapping an arm about your waist, he said softly. “It's never t-t-too late to learn. I can teach you if you'd like.”

“You tried to before. What'll make this time different? The timing? The urgency?”

“I'm not entirely sure,” he admitted. “but I-I know one thing: that y-you want to. And that m-mi corazón is the first step.”

* * *

Zeta-7 had demonstrated how to cut crossover branches and hangover branches before, but instead of doing what you had been taught, you in turn destroyed, almost desecrated the perfect loveliness of a once overgrown rosemary bush, mutilated a hibiscus, and hacked away at some English ivy. He had been patient, and puttered around, checking on you every so often, but when you realized that the pile of cuttings all over the floor had been your doing, you dropped the pruning shears and apologized. “I'm so sorry. I can't believe I cut all that. Why didn't you stop me?”

Setting down his watering can, he confessed with a warm, sincere fondness, “You - you looked almost entranced. I didn't want t-to interrupt.”

It hadn't necessarily felt that way, but you did feel a certain freedom as well as responsibility when you cut away stems and branches, and they would fall around you. “I don't know, but I haven't killed them have I?”

“N-no, they'll be fine. You see, all of these are easy t-to grow from cuttings. So, in a-a sense, you did me a favor because I'll have more plants to care for soon. Isn't that neat?”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Like, y-you see this? The rosemary had become woody, but now it should - should be alright. It'll have a chance t-t-to thrive again and won't be bitter. This particular hibiscus needed t-t-to be cut back in order to encourage blooming and new growth. And well, the English ivy needed t-t-to be repotted since it had outgrown its current container. Good job princess,” Zeta-7 complimented as he pressed a sweet kiss on your temple. “I'm - I'm proud of you.”

“Rick, you really are too forgiving. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing or that I'd ever know. Maybe this was a mistake.”

“Gosh, it wasn't a mistake, but a-a happy accident. I know you'll get a feel for it. I can see it in your eyes how much y-you really want to understand. I ugh - I remember a time when everything I took care of would die.”

With this, a far off look came over him and reminiscence took place. Happy, sorrowful, and resigned thoughts, as well as flutters of acceptance, passed over him as he took your hand in his and lead you over towards the couch. He took a seat, and so did you. After a few minutes of silence, he explained. “As a-a kid, I used to get cuttings from around town and I-I had a little corner of the yard dedicated to my personal, childish garden. One of my issues was overwatering, and another was forgetting t-to water, but with practice, I got better. I grew beans, pigeon peas and whatever I-I could get my hands on. I had to do plenty of research when there was something I-I didn't understand and y-y-you can't believe how much trial and error it took before I could keep seedlings alive, but it - I wouldn't have all this today if I-I-I-I never gave it a try. Currently, all this is still a-a work in progress and so am I, but it makes me happy, just like you do.”

“But you're a genius. I find it hard to believe that you'd have any trouble.”

“I'm glad y-you think so, but I'm - there are still many things I-I don't know, but that's only half the fun: the learning part. I hope t-t-to keep learning as much as I can so that one day all of this will be ours and,” he blushed, his voice almost a whisper. “to our family.”

You said nothing after this, but you nodded and helped him pick up all the cuttings. Some of it went towards the compost pile, and other pieces he either stuck into some pots or into jars full of water. You noticed that there were jars with herbs, which were growing without an issue, and others which had labels with dates on them. One of them was dated a few weeks ago, but the cutting in that jar didn't look any different or appeared to have any growth. You wondered what had happened with this one, but Zeta-7 answered before you could ask. “Sometimes, it ugh - it takes a little time. It could take days, and other times it could take months, but it'll grow.”

Hmm, perhaps it would, and one day you would too. Although it'll take some time, you weren't going to give up, because you knew Rick wouldn't. And turning round to face him, you smiled up at the face which gave you hope. “So it will,” you softened. “and I can't wait.”


End file.
